


Rebuilding civilization  (all gender reader insert)

by Nerp_Arts (Ukrainiangirl101), Ukrainiangirl101



Category: Rebuilding civilization
Genre: All gender, Help, Other, Reader-Insert, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukrainiangirl101/pseuds/Nerp_Arts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukrainiangirl101/pseuds/Ukrainiangirl101
Summary: it's 3412 and all of human civilization has been destroyed, out of the 7 billion people there are only 8 survivors(Y/N)NoahJaredTyJeffAshleyNatalie (yoshi)Miatogether they must work to rebuild civilization





	1. Key

**KEY**

 

 

 

(D/N): Dad's name  
(M/N): Mom's name  
(F/N): friends name  
(H/S/TH): he, she, they  
(D,S,CH): daughter, son, child  
(Y/N): your name  
(A/N) authors note  
(S/C): skin color  
(H/C): hair color  
(O): outfit  
(H/T): hometown  
(S/N): state name

I may add more in the future but that is all for now


	2. PROLAUGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief prolauge

(H/T), (S/N)  
MAY, 17TH 3412  
(Y/N)'s HOMETOWN 3 DAYS BEFORE THE MEET UP  
THE DAY OF THE INCIDENT

3rd person P.O.V 

"HEY (Y/N)!!!!!" (D/N) called up the stairs, "IT'S TIME FOR DINNER" "I'm coming!!!" (Y/N) responded bounding down the stairs hungry for food. When the all were sat down and eating (Y/N) had decided to make an announcement, "So for my Science project at school I have decided to test, How does different music affect your mood?, and I was thinking that you guys could be my test subjects?" (He/she/they) said excitedly but also with a hint of persuasion. "Honey bear, you know that we love you right?" (Y/N) nodded, "good, because I'm sorry to say we can't" (D/N) responded sadly. "What!?!?, WHY NOT!?"   
(Y/N) asked a liitle to loudly but you you could still tell (He/she/they) (was/were) confused. "It's just, we're never home enough , and we're already so busy trying to support the family that, we couldn't possibly find time to fit that in our schedule" (M/N) replied calmly to her   
(daughter's/son's/child's) sudden outburst.  
Then they heard it, the screams coming from outside (Y/N) HEARD an explosion and then everything went black.

CHEYENNE, WYOMING   
MAY 17TH, 3412  
HOSPITAL ROOM #178, NOAH'S ROOM   
3 DAYS BEFORE THE MEET UP  
THE DAY OF THE INCEDENT 

Noah could faintly hear the noise of voices speaking, but he was too weak to open his eyes, suddenly he felt a dull pain in one of his side's. 'Must be the doctors' he thought to himself as he became more aware of his surroundings. 'Wait a minute this isn't my room' he thought to himself, sure he had spent most of his life in the hospital but it had always been room #123 now he was in an unknown room with people doing something to his arm/side. "All done" a faint voice said as they wheeled him out of the room and then it happened. An explosion and suddenly everything went black.

POCATELLO, IDAHO  
MAY 17TH, 3412  
JARED'S HOMETOWN 3 DAYS BEFORE THE MEET UP  
THE DAY OF THE INCEDENT 

Jared was practicing his trumpet, alone, in his bedroom when his parents came home that night. And honestly Jared didn't want to see them right now, not like they even pay attention to him anyway. Today on the other hand his parents wanted to see him. "JARED COME DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" His mom called to him from downstairs, he didn't know if he was imagining it or not but, he thought he heard a hint of fear in her voice.   
"Yes mother" Jared said as he stood in front   
Of his parents eagerly. "We need you to pack a bag and leave in the car parked outside. This is urgent!" His father responded. "Ok" Jared said as he raced up the stairs quickly packed a bag with important things such as his stuffed bear, clothes, hygiene products books, a sewing kit, and his special blanket.  
Oh and also his Trumpet. He then raced downstairs and got into the car. The car was 5 miles away when an explosion caused them to crash and Jared was thrown out   
(A/N: Wear your seatbelt kids) then everything went black

PHOENIX, ARIZONA  
MAY 17TH, 3412  
TY'S HOMETOWN 3 DAYS BEFORE THE MEET UP  
THE DAY OF THE INCEDENT 

Ty knew the world was gonna end. The thing is though, is that he didn't think it's be so soon it was like nothing happened. His town was one of the first to get bombed and possibly the one that got the most. It was calm and peaceful, he was out for a walk, he heard it before he felt it, a giant boom then darkness.

PORTLAND, CONNECTICUT   
MAY 17TH, 3412  
JEFF'S HOMETOWN 3 DAYS BEFORE THE MEET UP   
THE DAY OF THE INCEDENT 

Jeff unlike Ty was one of the ones who didn't ever think the world was gonna end so he never dreaded it.  Until he heard about the attacks so far it had been 4 cities and he had almost made it to the airport, but then. Boom. A giant explosion. Then darkness.

 

LAFAYETTE, LOUISIANA   
MAY 17TH, 3412  
3 DAYS BEFORE THE MEET UP   
THE DAY OF THE INCEDENT   
NATALIE'S (YOSHI'S) HOMETOWN  
ASHLEY AND MIA SLEEPING OVER

they were being teenagers (A/N: btw all the characters be teens) doing random stuff in the streets when it hit. It was late at night and the were out by the docks when a giant wave came bounding in, they tried to outrun it but they couldn't so it pulled them in and everything went black.


	3. The meet up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really lazy at the end of the other one so let's hope I don't here

** THIS WILL BE FINISHED LATER IT IS 1:45 AND I NEED SLEEP  **

 

**(Y/N 3RD PERSON)**

**3 DAYS LATER**

By the time (Y/N) had woken up. There was destruction everywhere. (His/her/their) once flawless (S/C) skin was now ashy and  littered with cuts. But no time to waste,   
(h/s/t) went into their house and grabbed anything they needed and head off to the nearest used car shop. It was about 3 miles away so it took (him/her/them) a couple of hours to run there


End file.
